


Perverted thoughts.

by MTOart



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Other, Tony dips himself into fantasy land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTOart/pseuds/MTOart
Summary: Tony thinks about what it would be like to have fun with Bucky's metal arm ;))





	Perverted thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this work you can send prompts or read more at: Duofics.tumblr.com

Tony Stark had a fast mind. One many people commemorated him on whenever he jumped ahead of the technological curve once again. He could focus on two things at once and jump from topic to topic skipping several redundant spots in the meantime. Rhodey considered it annoying whenever he cut a conversation off before it started Tony considered himself time efficient. 

A fast brain was a blessing and sometimes a terribly inconvenient burden. Mostly whenever an idea took root in the back of his mind and he couldn’t quite get rid of it without exploring every single option.   
Even more problematic was whenever his libido decided to mingle with the theory providing side of his brain and concepts of sharing the sheets with strangers, friends, colleagues and in this case ‘enemies’ popped into his visual library. 

Tony was caught off guard when the metal arm went hurling at his face. He had seen the files before, hadn’t given them much thought, but the weight of it thudding to a painful halt against his quick shift gauntlet embedded that tiniest little seed of an idea in the back of his mind. An idea dumb enough to catch him off guard and right when his brain snapped back to reality Barnes kicked him square center to knock Stark back across a row of tables. 

From that point on the idea cultivated below the surface, like a program installing itself in the background while you continued to stress over work related issues. Issues that had Tony suffer the wrath of heart failure scares and his anxiety meds.   
It took weeks to finally resolve the issue and when the fate of the world was no longer Tony’s main concern he found the idea popping back into the forefront of his mind.   
‘What if he were gentle?’ 

The single thought was enough to eat away slowly at Tony’s focus. Whenever he had his hands stuck in an engine to take his mind off of everything he found his thoughts gravitating back to the concept of that metal arm, gentle, soft applied pressure. The concept thoughts weren’t complete without his libido peeking in asking what it would feel like to have that hand glide down his abdomen and thighs. It wouldn’t be complete without his libido wondering how much control Barnes had on his arm and if he’d be able to apply the right amount of pressure to get Tony off from just a pair of those fingers up his ass. 

Tony cursed his libido when it distracted him enough for his hands to get cut on a piece of scrap metal. He let out an audible groan and sucked his fingers to his tongue to cover the injured area.   
“May I suggest you take a break, sir?” The telltale British voice of his AI piped up after the signs of exhaustion started to seep in yet Jarvis hadn’t read up on his biological make up. Tony wasn’t tired, he was horny and thanks to it making the same dumb mistakes for which Jarvis calculated he was simply tired.   
Then again, a break sounded like a good idea. Clean the pipes to get a fresh eye on the technological problem beneath his fingers. 

Tony sat up from his desk and exhaled deeply, giving in to the little voice in the back of his head which had been nudging these stupid implausible at him for the past hour or so. There was no chance Tony would ever get to know whether or not Barnes had a soft touch. One, he was fairly certain the only real use of that arm on him would be knocking his teeth in and two the last time Tony had seen the guy that arm had been blown to bits and pieces. “A shame.” He audibly muttered, craning his neck back to work the knots from his muscles.   
“Would you like me to provide a distraction, sir? You seem to be in the mood for something different.” Jarvis, perceptive as ever finally had tapped into Tony’s internal sensors and as easy as humans were to read on the outside they were even easier from within.   
“What do you have for me, J?” Tony swiveled his chair around away from the pulled open engine to a screen that flickered to life and ran through the suggested names. As none of them caused any definite reaction Jarvis eventually stilled the screen. Tony could almost see the cogs turning in the AI’s head and instead of causing the poor thing a headache Tony got out of his chair. “Clean up here for me, J. I’ll take care of myself.”  
“Of course, sir. Have a good break.”

Unlike himself he doubted Barnes had any leaked tapes of himself on the net and it seemed Tony’s brain wouldn’t accept anything but the thought of that sleek, weighted, metal arm running across his skin. He gestured his hand as he was about to walk out of the workshop and one of the sensor locked gauntlets stirred from its place to find home around Tony’s forearm and around his fingers. He could as well get as close as he could with the tools he had. 

Ten minutes later Tony had gotten comfortable on his bed, shoes dropped off and taken who knows where by gravity, pants pushed somewhat open but not all the way down and his shirt tossed into the same no-where void of gravity his shoes and socks had disappeared into. Jarvis had kindly locked off the floor. While he wouldn’t entirely mind Pepper walking in on him on the usual he didn’t need to admit to the world that he had a thing for the guy he had tried to kill not several months prior. Or more specifically for his shot to bits arm Tony couldn’t quite stop thinking about.  
His rational brain knew it was the impossible but who the hell cared what he liked to think of in the privacy of his own mind. He had the freedom to dream up whatever he wanted from a threesome with hot models to getting fucked into the sheets by someone big and powerful who probably hated him.

Tony knew he had a taste for the impossible, always had. Normal sex or dreams of getting sucked off by celebrities didn’t quite do it for him. Thinking of plowing captain America into the sheets? It was a personal favorite, along with getting between Pepper’s legs and undoing that good behavior and for today it seemed he wanted to experience the planted idea of having James Barnes easing him open with those gorgeous metal fingers.  
He chewed into his lower lip at the thought and figured he could as well get started with figuring out how his mind’s eye would perceive Barnes to be in the bedroom. All Tony had gathered so far were the guy’s stoic silences, brooding expressions and odd radiating of power. He looked the type to let Tony taunt him however much he wanted and not act on anything. Someone who’d walk over to him and use some of that military weight to boss Tony around. For the sake of saving his pants Tony decided to play along. He shucked his clothing on mind given command and dared to admire his own body for a second. There was no point pretending he didn’t enjoy his physique, fit, pliable and easy to turn on. His fingers ran down his torso in a warm up touch and easily wrapped around his cock to stroke him hard. He allowed his head to tip back against the headboard of his bed and hummed out pleasantly as his body jittered to familiar teasing.

For the sake of his imagination he imagined Barnes knew where to touch him. The gloved hand slid down against his thighs and Tony appreciatively squeezed the muscle to then feel the sweet tingling sensation of relaxing again. He coaxed blood to run south into more sensitive areas and adjusted the metal touch to leave less bruises on his third and fourth grope. Unlike him Barnes would know exactly how much pressure to apply, he’d tease the cool metal up Tony’s skin and possibly let him suck on two of those gorgeous fingers. Shut him up for a second while he’s amuse himself biting and scratching his way around his stomach and legs.  
Tony didn’t need Barnes to be compliant, he wouldn’t assume their sex would even pass as ‘love making’. Somewhere in his mind he didn’t want it to. He wanted to carry some bruises, hickies and scratches. Let the world know he had a healthy sex life.

Lubing up his own fingers, Tony got comfortable again. He spread his legs and reached down between his cheeks to properly warm himself up. In equal rhythm he wrapped the gauntlet around his cock and hissed when the pressure and angle were inadequate. He almost asked Jarvis to hold the hand still for him but mentioning the AI while he had Barnes in mind ruined the immersion. Instead Tony shifted from sitting on his back to getting on his knees and propping himself over the mess of pillows to get a decent angle. With his ass in the air and cock pushed into the metal of his hand Tony groaned down against the pillows and as he kept that up he easily found himself slipping back into fantasy fuck land.

Tony dipped his mind further into the concept and imagined how Barnes would sit behind him and work him up to two, three, four fingers while making sure not to let him cum by jerking him off. The stoic silence would occasionally be broken by little compliments, tiny adjustments to Tony’s posture and a kiss or bite here and there. Tony briefly lost focus when he fucked his hips into his hand but slowed down when he thought back on how Barnes would like to savor the moment. There couldn’t be a lot of people who’d appreciate the prosthetic limb quite how Tony did. He wanted to taste the metal and feel it fill him up from the inside. God he just wanted to take Barnes’s beautifully crafted hand and stick it down his pants. Brilliant rivets, joints and paneling all wrapped in a sleek and simple design.

Tony realized once again the rhythm he was clinging to and found that reality didn’t quite match up to the image he had in mind. He wanted to feel Barnes fuck into him while he had that metal hand on his cock.  
Panting for breath Tony once again detested his angle at this operation and he crawled over to the nightstand to pull out one of the better shaped toys to lube up and replace his fingers with. Pushing it in slowly he let out a sound somewhere between a wanton moan and a heady gasp. Tony let the weight and size of the toy fill him up and wrapped his now free arm around the pillow to get some support. He needed a second to adjust, let his body get used to the pleasure running up and down his spine. Maybe Barnes would ask him how it felt. “Good-“ He breathed, surprised at how slutty his voice sounded now that he had a toy up his ass and a gauntlet loosely wrapped around his leaking dick. God he didn’t need anyone to see this side of him. Four leaked tapes was enough at least those were indecent on the decent side.

‘keep going’ he thought to himself and gently rocked his hips back into the cool ring of his hand. He screwed his eyes shut and clung to the idea of Barnes fucking into him while he pushed into his hand and as the tempo increased Tony’s breaths got shorter. He felt his heart pick up on the pace and allowed his vocal cords to pant, moan, hitch and huff whenever a good rush of pleasure knocked his frame about.  
Tony wanted more, he wanted to see more, feel more and just have more of the things his mind cooked up and at the image of Barnes praising him while cumming inside of his ass Tony tipped into climax.  
It hit him quickly and all at once and Tony hardly had time to clench his fingers in the sheets as orgasm pulled his muscles taut. He heaved out a moan and caught sight of thick cum coating bright red and gold where it should’ve been sleek silver.

The visual was ruined. Not that he could properly get disappointed. He hadn’t had a good orgasm in a while and the thought up material was entertaining enough to get him going. Regardless reality always came back to invade his better moments and Tony took the gauntlet off to throw it with his clothes. The toy carefully followed and Tony locked his eyes on the ceiling when he flopped down. The endorphins coating the inside of his mind wouldn’t allow him to think of the depressing reality of being alone again. Instead, for a second, he wondered if Barnes was the type to lay down and snuggle up to him for a moment.

Tony curled up against the array of pillows and kicked the dirty sheets somewhere where they wouldn’t stick to his skin. He allowed his thoughts to consider the possible fantasy for another five minutes before his mind gravitated back to something more plausible. The engine down in the workshop needed some new fitting and Tony had another day off before the next Stark industries board meeting Pepper wanted him to be present at.  
He’d be able to fix up both the engine and have a test run for the drop lock suit. Later in the week he could get the rest of his work done and possibly start eleven different projects. For now he’d have a bliss nudged nap and possibly a shower later.

“Sir-“  
The British voice piped up from the ceiling and Tony arched his brows as he focused on no spot in particular.  
“Miss Potts left an urgent voicemail. I‘ve brought it to your attention now that you seem finished with your previous activities. “ Work never seemed to stop.  
“Type it out for me, J. I’m taking a shower.”  
“Of course, sir. May I suggest running you a bath?”  
Jarvis knew how to turn a frown upside down.  
“Better idea. I’ll take the call once I’m soaped up.”  
If he were any sort of lucky he’d be able to entertain his libido a second time in that bath but Tony wouldn’t press it. Work was work and ruining one person was enough to soothe a craving.


End file.
